Rules
If any of you want to be an adventure team creator at Sora's Adventure wikia, then read all the rules. Please study it carefully, for it will be your ONLY WARNING! A list of all the rules: #When you create a character page, please put in who voices the character. The actors and actresses should deserve some recognition. #No comments on any pages. #No Anime allowed. (except Pokemon, Digimon and Sailor Moon.) #NO real life characters allowed. (except for Celebrities) #If any characters are not created by Disney, put them in the Non-Disney category. (Including T.V. shows and Video Games) #Don't make a page about fake spin-offs. (We won't tollerate fake one, unless they must be shown on Youtube.) #Do not reupload pages that have been deleted. #No Horror/Cult films allowed. #Only Animated characters and Live Action Characters. (such as Pixar) (No Vicacom/Nicktoon Related Characters Allowed) #Do not make pages about your own spin-offs unless it is to be shown on Youtube, DailyMotion, Vimeo, Zippcast #If any of you would like to write instead of making movies, you may do so. (Only on Devaintart and Fanfction) #Do not upload inappropriate content. (examples; Fallout, Dead Rising, South Park, Family Guy, Napoleon Dynamite, and Grand Theft Auto, etc...) #Do not use any characters that have already been chosen by another user. #If a character has not appeared in any Spin ofsf yet, do not add them to this Wiki. #Comic book characters are not allowed. (Batman, Superman, and Marvel characters are execptions from this rule.) #Only Rated G, or PG and No Rated R. #Only Video Games that are rated EC, E, and E10+ not rated M or AO. #Only T.V. shows that rated TV-Y, TV-Y7, and TV-G, Not TV-PG, TV-14, nor TV-MA #Only kids shows and animated movies. (live-action family films are exceptions) #Comidies, Adventures, Action, and Fantasy is accepted, and No Violence (unless it's minimal) nor that. #Holiday Specials are Allowed. #This wikia is for those that will not be subjected to copyright claimes. #Original Characters are not acceptable (except LKHFF characters) #Do not add YTP sufff on this wikia. #You can make only make spin-offs on Youtube, DailyMotion, Vimeo, '''or Zippcast'. #No Rock music, Pop Music, Heavy Metal, Country Music, ect. Only Disney and Non-Disney Music. #No Gothic or Emo. #Don't add any upcoming characters when they're not seen in "Pooh's Adventures" and/or spin-offs yet. #Antagonists are not allowed to be heroes in any spin-offs. #Live action and Animation from 1930s-1960s are not allowed. (except for Disney live-action films and non-Disney family films like ''The Wizard of Oz and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang). #Do not use a character from an original film's sequel in a crossover with that original film. #Do not make a crossover with a fake film and/or a fake TV show (unless it is actually true). #No Trolling, Vandalising, nor Harassment/Cyberbullying. #Any user who creates a FAKE spin-off will face a warning and see his/her FAKE spin-off deleted. #Do Not Recreate Deleted Articles / Categories #There are no penalties if you break the rules. As long as you don't do it again, then you're good. #Try to keep this Wiki appropriate. So, no violence, sex, cursing, or stereotyping.